


Only Then

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bottom!Loki, Ch. 2 Rating E, Drabble, F/M, Hide yo kids hide yo wi-fi 'cause Nat's stealing it, Now with 100 percent more sex!, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fill, top!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's sick to death of trying to download the newest Game of Thrones only to find that his Wi-Fi is incapable of dealing with it, and he's determined to make his neighbor stop sneaking onto it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from anon: But what about a blackfrost au where they are neighbors or something and one sneaks the others wifi and like, prints things or something?
> 
> Couldn't help myself, this was way too cute. Thanks for the prompt! Now with a second, requested chapter, which bumped up the rating from T to E

“God--again!?”  Loki growled as he checked his internet connection.  It was hardly working for him, Game of Thrones taking at least three times as long to torrent as it normally should have, and really if he hadn’t just called the service provider’s he’d have assumed that that was what he got for paying for dirty cheap Wi-Fi.

But no, it seemed that Ms. Can’t-Afford-My-Own-Fucking-Wi-Fi at 204 had hacked into it again.  He’d talked to everyone else about the issue, knew all their Wi-Fi names near by heart, yet somehow it was always PrinceOfLies that kept getting hacked into.  Even as he looked at the nifty website they’d provided him to show just how fast his internet ought to have been, the needle of their fake speedometer was far lower than what he was paying for.  Which wasn’t saying much, but still!  It was the damn principle of the matter.  If she wanted his Internet connection the least she could do was offer to pay him half for it.  

It’d been going on for the better part of a month from what he could assume, that was at least when he’d noticed the crappy speeds.  Even after he’d changed the password to something so obscure he’d had to write it down to remember, she’d managed to find a way past it.  That was saying nothing about the creepy ballet music being played at three in the morning, the slew of empty Stoli left outside her door that he had to make sure not to trip over anytime he had to leave for work, the cursing in Russian whenever she would be on the phone that filtered through the paper thin walls.  

Granted the moaning he overheard sometimes, breathy and without reserve and distinctly, only female, was hot as hell, but he refused to acknowledge that.  It made his skin crawl and his curiosity pique in such a way that only made the former that much worse.  

Still, he’d had enough, and if he had to wait an extra two hours for his damn episode then he’d might as well go over and confront her when he knew she was home.  Pulling on a coat and subconsciously slicking back his black hair, he slipped out of his house and sidled up to her door, taking care to avoid the bottles.  Really, it was a fire hazard and a half.  His knuckles rapped on her door, the noise echoing over the emptiness of the house.  

“Da?”  He heard from somewhere in what would have been the living room.  

“It’s Loki, from 202.”  He said, ignoring how his ears burned with embarrassment.  Wouldn’t she even come to the damn door?  “Can I have a word?”  

A pause.  Loki shifted from one foot to the next, biting his bottom lip so hard he was worried he’d slice right through it.  Seriously?  She was really going to make him wait this damn long?

The sound of the deadbolt sliding back nearly made him jump before the door pulled back and--he craned his neck to look down.  Whatever he’d been expecting, short, curvy, and distinctly redheaded was not it.  

“Can I help?”  She asked, voice slick with an accent that sent shivers down his spine and made his mind go blank.  Fuck.  She wasn’t supposed to be hot.  Dumpy, angry with her life, preferably with a pimple on her nose or a snaggletooth would’ve made this much easier.  Attractive?  Thor had always been the ladies man, never Loki.  

“Yeah.  You keep using my Wi-Fi,” he said, the words a rush without thought to manners or finesse.  Once he’d been good at this, at confronting others, but living on his own for some time had obviously messed with that.  Without a brother to irritate or blame everything on he just wasn’t near as good.  Out of practice or something like that.  

The redhead in front of him arched an eyebrow.  “What are you talking about?”

“Everyone else here has their own Wi-Fi, except you.  Netscape3045, Hide Yo Kids Hide Yo Wi-Fi, The Shire, hell even the imbecile in 104 has TheMancave.  Everyone but you has Internet, pays for it.  Yet you’re stealing off mine.”

“What’s yours?”  She asked, and he watched the corner of her lips pull upwards ever-so slightly.  

“You already know it,” he scowled, ears burning all the brighter.  

“You are sure of this?”  She cocked a hip, leaning on the frame of her door.  “How can you be certain it’s yours I’m stealing if I do not know the name?”

“Prince of Lies,” he said through gritted teeth.  His right hand fisted at his side, catching her attention immediately.  Her relaxed pose quickly shifted into one preparing for the worst.  

“Are you going to hit me, oh prince of lies?”  She asked, voice silk smooth, smooth enough to nearly hide the dagger just behind it all.  

“No--no of course not.”  He relaxed.  “I just want you to stop.  Please.”  

“Why?”

“Well it’s shit to start with but with you on it it takes Game of Thrones--look it’s just a pain in the ass,” he quickly covered up.  He was sounding like a spoiled child, and by the look on her face she knew it, her expression telling him so.  “I’d just appreciate it if you’d stop.  Please.”

“Ought to try a different password, then.”  She said with a one shouldered shrug.  “You’re named after a Norse god and you pick one of his children to use as a passcode, even if it is in alternating capitals--which is a pain in the ass, might I say.  You’re not near as smart as I’d hoped you would be.”

Well that was uncalled for.  He opened his mouth to say so when she’d stepped closer to him, tugged him down by the collar of his shirt, and pressed her mouth to his.  Her lips were as soft as they were plump, and he felt his anger slipping away as she licked him open and pressed her hips against his body, wrapping an arm around his waist.  “It took you nearly three months of me hacking into your damn wireless to come and speak with me.  You better impress me in the bedroom otherwise this has all been for nothing.”  

He followed her inside when she tugged him past the doorway, speechless for the first time in his life.  He’d process what she said later, when he wasn’t so drunk on her lips and on how perfect her hand fit into his as she led him past the living room and into her bedroom.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

She had him shoved up against the wall of her small bedroom, the one directly beside his something in the back of his head told him, in a matter of moments, nimble fingers messing with the buckle on his belt, her lips soft as they slid down his throat, sucking and nipping at the skin.  He groaned, tangling one hand in her hair, head hitting the wall with a heavy thunk as she rolled her hips against his.  

“Th-three months?”  He stuttered, cheeks reddening but gaze glazed as he looked down at her.  From under her eyelashes she smirked.  

“Do you always talk so much?”  She asked, biting just half a centimeter above his collarbone and making him jump, the moan staggering from his lips.  

“Y-no.”  He said very quickly, hands sliding downwards to grasp at the hem of her t-shirt as his jeans were shoved down, cock springing free from the confines of the tight denim.  He’d never been one for boxers or briefs, and judging by the soft chuckle from the woman practically atop him she didn’t seem to be minding.  

“You’re a terrible liar for considering yourself a prince,” her voice was little more than a husky whisper as she slithered out from underneath the shirt he was pulling above her head.  Her bra was thin, worn black lace that, though it had seen better days, still made her a sight for sore eyes.  

“‘S a little difficult when you’ve got your cock out and a lovely lady stealing your wits,” he said, rather smoothly he thought all things considered, given that her hand was wrapping around his cock and tugging it in such a way that the air was forced from his lungs in gasps and his vision was going to go cloudy any moment from lack of oxygen.  Not that it wasn’t entirely worth it because _damn her_ she was good.  He cupped the side of her face and tugged her face upwards, wrapping another arm around her to hoist her up into his arms, bringing her up closer so he could kiss her easier.  

“Really?  Because I thought I was the annoying neighbor just half a minute ago,” she teased, grinning as she nibbled on his bottom lip, reddening and fattening it beneath her teeth.  His knees nearly buckled right then and there, fingers digging into her skin harder as he struggled to remain upright.  

“I didn’t know you then,” he joked right back.  

“You don’t know me now.”

“I’m going to enjoy finding out then, won’t I?”  He asked, pulling away to stare at her.  She didn’t even flush under the scrutiny of his gaze, eyes hooded and darkened with lust, pupils blown so wide her iris was little more than a deep blue ring.  

“You have no idea.”  

He paused.  “I don’t even know your name.”  

She grinned at that, licking a long stripe up the side of his neck, right under his ear so that he shuddered when her hot breath tickled the sensitive skin, Loki shuddering as she whispered her name against him.  

So distracted, he’d hardly noticed that they’d gotten closer until she toppled him onto her bed, the headboard creaking in exasperation, Natasha taking her place atop him as though she’d been planning this all along.  She had been, he had to remind himself, and his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in amazement as she shimmied out of her bra, heavy breasts swinging tantalizingly in front of him.  His mouth went dry and he groaned when she rolled her hips atop his, the friction against his cock the most exquisite of tortures, the soft fabric of her sweat pants not near enough of what he wanted though he could feel the heat of her core through the material.  

“Tease.”  He gasped, the edge of his lips quirking upwards.  

“Do you expect anything else from me?”  She asked, looking hurt and shocked for half a moment, slipping her torso up the length of his cock before pulling away and raising herself up onto her feet.  It was an impressive image, her standing above him so proudly, one that made his cock twitch and his heart jump into his throat, tongue flicking out to lick at his dry lips.  

“Take off your shirt,” she said, phrasing it as though it were a suggestion though they both knew it was anything but.  His fingers trembled as he ripped it off, over his head and throwing it to the floor, not wanting to miss a thing as she undid the strings of her low-slung pants and slipped them down her thighs, down to pool at her feet, before she stepped out of the foot holes and tossed them to the side as well.  Her panties matched her bra, and the scent of her arousal hit his nose hard and sweet as the scent of a flower patch.  He reached up to grasp at her calves, preparing to plant kisses to her upper thighs, when she swatted his hands away.  

“Keep them by your side,” she hummed, turning around and presenting her wonderfully sculpted ass to him.  His eyes grew wide, fingers grasping the bedspread as he did all in his power to keep from reaching out to touch her as he so desperately wanted to do, wanted to see the blood flush beneath her skin, wanted to bite and suck and nip at the creamy expanses of flesh in front of him.  She lowered herself onto all fours, the length of his cock rubbing against the seam of her backside, the lace of her panties a strange sensation on his overly sensitive sex that nonetheless brought precome pooling at the flushed red head.  He had half a mind to damn the orders she’d given him, but curiosity and desire kept his hands rooted to the spot, as though he was cuffed there.  He might as well have been, transfixed by the way she was shaking her ass in front of him, back arched so that it presented him with the best of views.  A present, almost, wrapped and just close enough to drive him insane with want to open it up.  To open her up.  Gnawing on the inside of his cheek, his toes curled as she slid her panties to the side and shot a smirk back at him, easily positioning herself so that the head of his cock rubbed against her lips.  

“Wait--do you have--I don’t--.”  He barely stammered, his mind coming back to him.  Nat’s expression softened.  

“I’m on the pill, and I’m clean.  I’m assuming you are too?”  She arched a brow.  How was it she could read him so damn easily?  He nodded, adam’s apple bobbing as he strained to keep from pressing up into her, hips canting upwards as she repositioned herself, taking the first inch in so painfully slowly he thought he might explode before they got into it.  Bloody _hell_ how was it she did this to him?  

Without waiting for much else she lowered her hips, taking him entirely in one slow move, her head thrown back on her shoulders, the image of his cock being buried within her burning itself into Loki’s mind.  He never wanted to forget it, gasping her name as she lifted herself up on her haunches, then slammed herself back down.  

From the corner of her eyes she must’ve seen his hands twitch, eager to find her hips, and instead she placed her hands atop his wrists and leaned backwards, shifting her weight so that the thick head of his cock hit the back of her sex without issue.  Her name left his lips in little more than a whispered groan, a plea, for anything, for more.  She barely gave him what he wanted, speeding up, circling her hips so that each angle felt as though he was splitting her open, and with her hands on his wrists she managed to twist them just enough to thread their fingers.  Pulling him up onto the bed, Loki still gasping her name, she put one of his hands to her hair, threading his fingers through the red curls just enough for him to get the message.  

“ _Mmmf yes, c'mon_ ,” she moaned when he tugged hard enough to pull her head back, full lips parting and color rising in her cheeks.  “C’mon Loki.   _Fuck me_.”  

As if he needed any more reason to.  “God, Nat-- _shit_!”  With a snarl that he wasn’t quite sure where it came from, he canted his hips upwards further, his other hand snaking around to grab one of her breasts and tug at it.  She leaned back, wrapping an arm around his neck and holding on as he fucked up into her, his rhythm sloppy but determined as all get out.  He was going to make this as good as he could, not sure when he’d get the next opportunity.  He hoped it wouldn’t be a one time coupling, but many a good thing were taken from him, so he would savor what he had when he could get it.  

It didn’t mean he didn’t come embarrassingly quickly.  He waited until she’d tensed above him, her cunt tightening around him as she shouted his name, those same breathy moans he’d heard for so long echoing close enough to his ear he could practically feel the heat and desire beneath it.  He came soon after she did, her body milking everything he had as his hips stuttered, pressing hard against her backside.  

 

She curled up beside him soon after they’d finished, tugging one of Loki’s arms around her waist on her small bed, his body pressed close up to her and the beating of her heart echoing in his chest along with his own.  He smiled and kissed the back of her neck, making her shiver and moan softly.  

“Don’t start something you aren’t going to finish,” she murmured, squeezing his hand.  

“Give me half an hour and I will.”  He assured, voice filled with a sly grin.  Her resounding laugh made his cock jump.  Huh, he gave it ten minutes.  Tops.  

 

 


End file.
